Passives
Passives are special traits possessed by Warframes and weapons and that provide them unique abilities or bonuses without requiring energy. Some Passives are always active while others may only activate upon a condition being satisfied. Passives are unique to each Warframe and weapon. Warframe Passives Weapons Passives Ack & Brunt Blocking with elemental damage with the Ack & Brunt collects stacks. *Each stack adds ~17.5% elemental damage to the total damage. *Up to 4''' stacks can be collected. Arca Scisco – Target Analysis Shots that hit an enemy give Arca Scisco a flat '''4% critical and status chance bonus, stacking up to 20% with additional shots. *The buff lasts for 2''' seconds, after which one stack disappears. *Buff duration can be refreshed by shooting enemies. Arca Titron Kills done with the Arca Titron will collect a charge, which increases slam attack damage by '''100%. *Up to 10 charges can be collected. *Charges dissipate after 20 seconds. Ballistica Prime Charged shot kills by the Ballistica Prime within 50 meters will create a ghost of the killed enemy that lasts for 7''' seconds. Broken Scepter The Broken Scepter can drain corpses to make them release Orbs. *Draining organic enemies will give Health Orbs. *Draining mechanical enemies will give Energy Orbs. *The Broken Scepter has two small orbs that orbit around it, which act as an indicator of how many times the player can use the Scepter's draining ability consecutively. **One orb is consumed when performing a drain. **If both orbs are consumed, the player will be unable to drain enemy corpses until the orbs regenerate. Caustacyst Performing charge attacks with the Caustacyst releases a toxic stream which leaves behind a temporary trail on the ground. *The stream travels up to '''20 meters. * damage is dealt to enemies who are hit by the stream or walk on the trail. *Enemies hit by the stream are opened up to finishers. Dual Toxocyst – Frenzy Landing headshots with the Dual Toxocyst activates the Frenzy buff for 3''' seconds: *A '''150% fire rate bonus. *A 100% additive damage bonus. *Reduction in recoil. *No ammo consumption while firing. Halikar Enemies hit by a thrown Halikar have a chance to be disarmed. Heliocor Enemies killed by the Heliocor are scanned as long as players have a Codex Scanner. Hema Headshots with the Hema restores health to the player, equal to 10% of the damge dealt. *Reloading the Hema drains 3% of the player's max health. Hirudo – Invigorated The Hirudo grants a 5% lifesteal and max health buff on critical hits. *The 5% max health bonus can stack up to 5''' times. Knell – Death Knell Upon headshots, the Knell grants critical damage and status chance bonuses and unlimited ammo for '''3 seconds. *A 1.5x, 2x or 2.5x critical damage bonus is granted depending on the amount of stacks. *The 20% status chance bonus is fixed and is not affected by the amount of stacks. Kogake Prime Movement speed is increased by 5% with the Kogake Prime equipped. Lenz The Lenz has innate Arrow Mutation. Lesion Upon inflicting a status proc, the Lesion gains a 15% increase in attack speed and an additive 100% damage bonus for 6''' seconds. Magistar The Magistar has an innate '''10% chance to proc the effect. Mire Innate additive +10% damage on the Mire. Orvius Throwing the Orvius at an enemy while channeling will make the weapon home in, fly above the target enemy's head, and then suspend the enemy in mid-air. The disc will last for 5''' seconds before exploding, dealing damage to all enemies within its radius. *The Orvius will deal damage on the suspended enemy approximately once per second with a '''100% status chance. Rakta Dark Dagger When holding the Rakta Dark Dagger, the range in which enemies can spot the user is reduced by 33%. Damaging enemies who are suffering from a proc restores shields by 5%. *The amount of shields restored depends on the amount of damage dealt and can provide overshields. Sancti Magistar Melee charge attacks with the Sancti Magistar emits a healing pulse that heals the user and all friendlies in a 15 meter radius. *The amount healed depends on the amount of damage dealt. *Healing pulse range is affected by melee range mods. *Damage dealt by status effects to the user is reduced by 50%. Secura Lecta Enemies killed by the Secura Lecta drop additional credits. Sibear Charged melee attacks grant the Sibear a 50% status chance bonus for 4''' seconds. Silva & Aegis Blocking with the Silva & Aegis (Prime) grants an additive '''15% bonus to critical and status chance to the next attack. *Up to 4''' stacks can be collected. Sigma & Octantis Aerial attacks throw the shield of the Sigma & Octantis. *The shield is thrown '''25-30 meters away. *Enemies hit by the shield are opened up to finishers. Synoid Heliocor Channeled kills with Synoid Heliocor create a specter of the slain enemy that lasts 30 seconds. *A specter is created only if the player has full Codex scans of the enemy. *Enemies killed by the Synoid Heliocor are scanned as long as players have a Codex Scanner. Telos Boltace Slide attacks with the Telos Boltace creates a vortex with a radius of 14 meters, which pulls in and staggers enemies. *Performing a second slide attack will disperse the vortex and ragdoll enemies with a radial blast. *Users gain a 20% boost to Bullet Jump velocity, Wall Latch and Aim Glide duration. Vaykor Sydon Continuously blocking 15 hits will make the Vaykor Sydon release a Radial Blind in a 15 meter radius. *Enemies hit by the Radial Blind are blinded for 5''' seconds. *Blind range is affected by melee range mods. *Users have '''+50% chance to resist knockbacks or knockdowns. Venka Prime Innate melee combo counter of 0.75 instead of the usual 0.5. Media ALL PASSIVE ABILITIES IN WARFRAME - Tips & Tricks Update 18.13 Category:Warframes Category:Mechanics